FiftyShadesofGreySteele
by LalehBakhtiar
Summary: Anastasia Steele walks into Christian Grey's life to knock the calmness out of it and have their adventure as a couple begin... Anastasia Steele is a rich independent lawyer and makes Christian get over his issues and work for her.. HEA
1. Chapter1

Ana's POV

Knock knock knock

"I have your schedule Ms.Steele" says my assistant Selena.

I look up from my desk to c her waiting at the door of my office and motion her forward with my finger. She gets the signal and starts reciting my busy schedule... "your 4 o clock today is running late by 5 minutes and the Darfur case has been reopened and is going to go to court in 2 days where your representing the client personally , today evening you have the coping together gala which u RSVP'd to already and can't miss... you also have to fly out to Washington this month for Ivanka Trumps party and you have Ms. Gigi's birthday party this weekend as well, you have back to back appointments tomorrow with the firm staff as well as new prospective clients while also having an interview the day after..." and then I just zoned out and thought about how to get some time for myself anytime soon to relax.

"Ms.Steele , Ms. Steele" Selena snapped me out of my thinking.

"I'm sorry Selena, I'm just trying to find some time to relax as my schedule has been full for the past couple months and since I've moved to Seattle, I've not explored at all"

Selena looks a little scared that I'll ask her to free my schedule after already filtering through the thousands of requests of my time and arranging schedules for a long time...

"I get it Ms.Steele but there's no way to clear anything in the near future tho I can get u some time off at the end of the month, possibly for a week or two" that made me smile a little

"That would be greatly appreciated Selena and please send a message to my grandfather that I'll be calling him soon"

My grandparents, the great Robert Steele and Cecilia Steele, are basically the royalty of New York tho they raised me after my parents tragic passing since I was young and like to worry a lot about me especially since I moved to Seattle from New York to set up and expand my law firm here and I've received couple messages from them already to which I haven't got a chance to reply to yet.

"Your 4 o clock is here ms.Steele"

"Please bring him in" my voice echos through my vast spacious office at the top of my law firm.

(Time skip to after the meeting)

"Back to the penthouse Ms. Steele ?" Dimitri asks as he opens my car door for me. He's my CPO, kind of like a shadow. He goes wherever I go, both my maternal and paternal grandparents stress the importance of having a diligent security team 24/7 even though it gets annoying really fast i know how to pick my battles and this wasn't one of them.

"Please" I reply and get into the back seat of the Bentley SUV. I have my own fleet of these tho I would like to look up more options at a late date as these r pretty temporary as I'm only staying in Seattle for 6 months.

Dimitri gets into the driver seat and pulls into the traffic,

The car ride is silent giving me a chance to think over my outfit for tonight's gala. I was only going as a favour to Carrick Grey as I worked with him well before and it was a cause close to his heart I heard and I was looking forward to seeing Elliot after a long time.

A Silver Oscar De La Renta gown and huge diamond jewellery was my outfit tonight.

Dimitri get out of the car and opens the door for me at the basement of the HighHills Apartments. This was the only available place to please Dimitris obsessive security measures and enough room to fit the entire security team of 12 Russian burly men. I know it was overkill but over time I realised it was needed to keep away threats and unwanted attention like the paparazzi.

" the security for tonight is all set ma'am, we're having 4 officers undercover and 4 officers with you while I personally guard you and we've cleared it with the Greys as well" I heard Dimitris Russian English accent out. Ahhh that was Dimitri, always on top of everything and professional even though he's been guarding me for 8 years now.

"Thank you Dimitri, just follow the regular formation for tonight and keep close" I sang and left to my closet to get ready.

I just touched up my makeup lightly and got dressed pretty quickly and left my brown hair pin straight down my back... I added some diamond jewellery and some red lipgloss and looked at the mirror.

Dayumnnn the dress is super sexy if I said so myself

The dress was backless and had a slit up my right side and was basically my style anyways. I added a pair of louboutin's, my guilty pleasure of all time and went down to the basement to head out.

The securities quick look of appreciate didn't go unnoticed and then i settled back into the backseat of the Bentley, ready for this night to be over already. It was not that I didn't enjoy a good party, despite everything I was a total party girl and that was my scene entirely but recently I've just been to busy with the firm and my other business's...

As I reached the grey household in Bellevue, I could see the paparazzi waiting on both sides and my resting bitch face was back on and I was ready for them like I've been since I was a baby.

Dimitri opened my door and helped me out as my 9 CPO's formed a dome shape around me to escort me inside. I could hear the paparazzi screaming as always "Anastasia look here" "Anastasia are you dating Jasper Ellington" "Ms.Steele are you losing the Darfur case?" "Princess are you going back to New York soon" and so on they went into I traced the tent and walked inside, everything turned to see what the commotion was about as my security team went to their places and looked at me. I was used to the attention anyways and knew how to handle it. I held my head high and went in the direction towards Carrick Grey who was smiling and walking towards me.


	2. Chapter2

Anastasia's POV

Carrick was wrapping up his present conversation with someone and walking towards me.

I grinned and walked towards him ignoring all the stares like I always do. I'm pretty used to them by now.

"Ms.Steele!" Carrick happily greeted me.

"Oh Carrick, it's Ana to you! Quit the formalities and this place is decorated simply wonderfully... and thank you for granting my security all his requests"

Carrick just smiled and answered " well Ana it was all my wife grace's hard work, you should tell her and no issues with the security, I understand the need for them for someone as high profile as you... thank you for making it, I know your quite busy"

I knew this man was genuine and that's why I liked him and made time to be here, it was hard to find genuine people these days and not just social climbers everywhere.

" well this is a very worthwhile cause and I would love to be part in any way I can,..." we were interrupted when a beautiful woman in a modest gown and mask came up next to Carrick and help his hand, looking closely enough I deduced that this was his wife Grace from their rings and their familiar comfort with each other, I know and heard that grace and Carrick are happily married with three adopted children.

"Grace, this is Anastasia Steele a friend and business acquaintance of mine, Ana this is Grace my wife."

Grace smiles and held her hand out to me " Hi Anastasia, thank u for making it today, I hope you enjoy yourself sweetheart and if I may say so, you look stunning darling" Grace looked and acted so motherly and graceful, true to her name. I decided I like her, she was just as genuine as her husband from what I can see from her. The grey family was just one genuine family I thought after meeting both Grace and Carrick and one of their sons a while ago.

" thank you Grace and please call me Ana, and I love your bracelet by the way, you have exquisite taste."

Grace laughed and blushed, it was so cute " Actually gifted it to me for our anniversary a few years ago, he gets the credit right honey" Grace looked sweetly at Carrick while Carrick just blushed under the attention and compliments. " well I already knew Carrick had exquisite taste once I met you Grace" I said happily because I genuinely loved this couple they were still so in love like my grandparents. This time Grace blushed and I giggled softly while Carrick quietly agreed with me about his wife " Oh stop flattering us Ana, darling your making us a blushing mess" Grace laughed.

"Oh you must sit on our table Ana, I really would love to get to know you more, Carrick is always singing your praises like a proud father" I just blushed this time with all the compliments from this sweet lady. " Of course Grace, I'll go find my seat... don't worry about it and go meet more of your guests, I'm holding all your time , I'll see u later." I smiled and walked off to find my table with Dimitri following me.

More people were staring but it was less than from when I entered.

I saw a couple of business acquaintances and greeted them here and there. I just moved here so I didn't know everyone but I knew quite a few people from my business dealings from the recent years. I rubbed arms and got myself multiple meetings for the next few weeks, I liked talking to people and socialising, I'm a known extrovert but I just didn't like overdoing it. More people came to join our group to listen to what a famous timber business man was saying while I laughed at his ridiculous jokes. I walked away a minute later to be stopped again by an elder man who looked quite serious and he started to say " hello Ms.Steele, I'm Richard Stanley I own Stanley Corp. I wanted to talk to you about the Newbury case." I interrupted him even though it was rude I was pretty strict about business talks like these about current cases "Mr.Stanley I'm sorry but I don't discuss business during social functions but please call my assistant and get an appointment so we could talk about this at my office at a later date. Thank you but I must get to my seat now" and I walked towards my table.The host announced to get to our seats and I was nearing my place card and I saw a young girl on the table alone, she must me the Grey daughter I thought as I was sitting at the family table but I was really eager to see a certain grey son to catch up. Once I reached my seat I sat down and couldn't get Dimitri to leave me alone so I just dropped it and let him stand behind me till everything was settled down. The young girl stood to introduce herself "Oh my god, Oh my god your Anastasia Steele, I'm such a huge fan of your designs" she stuttered looking star struck. I just giggled and replied nicely liking the girls innocence " hey ya, I'm Anastasia. Thank you for that, you must be Carrick and Grace's Daughter right"

She looked more settled now and less nervous " Ya I'm Mia, I'm sorry for freaking out on you I'm just a major fan and your clothes omg r just gorgeous btw you look amazing, I love those red bottoms" she rambled. I'm liking the Grey family more and more and I only have one son I have yet to meet and he couldn't be that bad if the rest were simply sweet as hell. I smiled at Mia in reply and looked around at everyone getting to their table, I looked at the place cards to see who I was sitting next to... on my right I had Elliot, YAY I love Elliot, he's simply a hoot, he's so fun and caring, I can't wait to catch up with him after a year. On my left I had the other grey son who was a total mystery to me, Christian Grey, I heard he was the richest and biggest businessman here in Seattle and that he's cold and a complete ass in business. It might not be true tho as it was just gossip I've heard from other businessmen who might have been losing to him. I tried keeping an open mind to see who he was myself. Grace and Carrick joined our table while I was having small talk with Mia about fashion. I was just discussing vogues new summer cover with her and Grace when I turned and saw Elliot walking towards the table.

"Elliot Grey, is that you!!!!" I excitingly mini screamed for him to turn towards me and saw that huge smile grow on his face.

"Anaaaaaaa!!!! He came running and lifted me and hugged me... Awww I missed Elliot so much when he left New York last year after his construction projects were finished there. He was such a major goofball. I just laughed happily.

"El I missed you" "I missed you too Ana! Ugh why didn't you tell me you were in Seattle, I'm pissed at you" El and I were really close after we first met in a Starbucks in Manhattan, it was a really funny story but that's for another time. " I wanted to surprise u blue, I knew you would be here tonight and Carrick invited me" I used my nickname for him , Blue it was another inside joke, when Elsa my bestie and I but blue hair dye in his shampoo which he used and had blue hair for a week. It was the funniest thing when he looked in the mirror and realised he had blue hair and started screaming like a high pitched school girl hehe. He was pissed at Elsa and I for like an hour till we took him to get waffles in Brooklyn. Actually thinking back Elsa and Elliot has serious chemistry... going back to the present situation I saw Grace and Carrick look surprised that we knew each other while Elliot looked like he got over his pissed off mood and went back to his happy self as he pulled out my chair for me to sit. Looking behind him I saw a blond standing looked pissed off and bitchy, she hanged off of Elliot's arm, I immediately didn't like this barbie doll, she gave me a horrible vibe and I immediately rejected her for Elliot in my head. I am very overprotective of Elliot like a younger brother and this bitch looked like the plastic social climber type. I had a gift at reading people and I was never wrong, I had to get this bitch away from my friend. Elliot then realised his date was standing there though he seemed oblivious to the glare she was sending my way.

"Oh Kate come sit" Elliot called out to her and she looked even more pissed that he forgot she was there and I hid a sneaky giggle at that. "Kate this is Ana, Ana this is Kate she's my date.."Kate gave me the fakest smile I've ever seen and i just ignored her. Why not... I've always been real with everyone and I've got nothing to lose.

Kate came and sat next to Elliot saying something in his ear while I went back to my conversation with Mia for a minute to look like I was not staring at them.

"Hi Mr and Mrs.Grey, you look spectacular and I love the masks idea..." Kate said trying super hard to impress Carrick and Grace while I turned back towards Elliot.

"So what are you doing in my humble city of Seattle Steele?" Elliot asked me "I'm actually expanding my law firm here and living here temporarily while I get it stabilised and I just had to see you blue" Kate turned back towards Elliot and tried touching him inappropriately infront of his parents to get his attention, I disliked her even more now.

Elliot just stopped her roaming hands and kept our conversation going while ignoring her which made me smile like a loony. Hehehe El is just next level sometimes.

"Yesss finally Ana, now we can do our regular Thursday nights ..." Elliot and I's conversation got interrupted by a screeching chair next to me for the newcomer which only meant one thing.

I was finally going to meet the mysterious Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter3

Christian Grey's POV

This day has just been pure hell.

First I have Andrea my personal assistant on leave for this morning and my office phones are ringing off the hook and none of the files I need are on my table. The temp she hired quit complaining about my attitude in the first hour, she ran crying. I have Mark my PR head badgering me about doing more interviews to advertise my new initiatives with WSU which I told him point blank when I hired him that I'm not interested in doing. After my horrid interview with my brother's girlfriend Kate Kavanaugh, I decided never to do another interview like that again. She came in with her tits basically out and the shortest skirt that barely covered her ass, then she has the nerve to flirt with me while dating my brother and ended up asking me if I was gay when I didn't respond to her whorish ways. I don't really know what Elliot saw in her except her body was just his type, I mean if you date someone, you should at least be able to stand their personality.

After I kicked her out, I finally had Andrea come back to work, I should really pay her more for putting up with my demands and attitude.

My personal phone was ringing again. I can guess it was my brother trying to get me to go out partying with him again after my 100's of refusals. But it was actually my mother, that was one person's calls I've always picked up, she was and is my angel since I was four.

"Hey mom"

"Christian, I've been trying to reach your office phone since this morning."

"I'm sorry mom, Andrea took the morning off and my temp quit, there was nobody manning the desk. You can tell me now."

"Oh Christian, you should really treat your temps more nicely, they keep quitting every other hour. Anyways I just called to remind you that the Coping together Gala is tonight and I really want you to be there son. Please come... Your father and I really miss you, we haven't seen you in 3 weeks now. You missed all the weekend family brunches this month. I know I know, your busy but just stop working for one night and come. Also tonight's guests are more exciting and I wanted you to meet one special lady that your father convinced to show up tonight."

"Mom, I already apologised for not coming for brunch, I really have an important merger that is a game changer that i'm trying to close this month but ill be free from next month onwards for brunch. Also I told you i'm coming tonight mom... I know how much tonight means to you and dad and please don't set me up with your friends daughters mom. PLEASE. You know how the last one went 5 months ago. I really don't need anyone ." The last time I was on one of my mothers set dates, the girl practically showed up stoned and ended up passing out on me. Its not like I even know how to date, I just show up to keep my mom satisfied and happy but they get annoying really fast, I can only spend time with people when they can actually talk about things with substance not the latest scandal in Hollywood.

"I know Christian but that was only one time and it was my mistake but from what I've heard about this lady, she's perfect for you. Please just show up for me."

And there ladies and gentlemen the ultimate deal breaker. OF COURSE i'm going to show up now as my mother knows that I'll do anything for her.

"Yes mom, I'll be there but I have a meeting now. See you later."

Apart from that I have all this pent up sexual frustration. I've not had a submissive for nearly 7 months now. My contract with Leila came up for renewal. She was great, pretty, had high pain tolerance, she was perfect really. I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Something was missing. It didn't feel right continuing something I wasn't satisfied with, so I sent her on her way. She was devastated, as all my previous subs have been. She didn't understand why I wasn't happy, heck, I didn't understand why I wasn't happy, but I wasn't. I don't miss it, surprisingly, but I do miss the connection with another person. Not the emotional connection, hell I never had one but the physical. The last time I whipped Leila I felt nothing, it didn't turn me on or arouse me in the slightest. I wouldn't go as far as saying I was lonely, bored perhaps? Who knows. Maybe I should schedule a session with Flynn soon.

Just my luck that someone knocked to interrupt my morbid thoughts.

"Come in" I snapped. I really should start acting nicer nahh

Andrea walked in without looking phased in the slightest. I guess she's immune by now, I really should give her a pay raise for putting up with my crap.

"Sir, the darfur trade deal is almost on its way to being nonexistent after the latest lawsuit. Legal is asking about the next steps Mr.Grey."

This day really is the worst. I've been trying to close this Darfur deal for 2 months now and every time I'm close that joke of a businessman Hyde gets in new legal counsel to undermine my fathers law firm and my trade agreement.

"Fuck! Andrea just find me a new law firm... I want the best there is apart from my father's. I'll handle talking to my father but I want the best damn lawyer money can buy. I want this case closed yesterday."

I new this would be my last resort but I didn't think we'd reach this so soon. Now, I have to explain my to my father about getting in new legal council on this without offending him. I know he'll understand but it's still an awkward situation. God could this day get any worse, I think I definitely need some time with Flynn this week.

I should just get this conversation over with now, so I call my father.

"Hello" my fathers crisp voice is heard over the line.

"Hey dad, I wanted to talk about the Darfur case... are you busy?"

"No I'm free, I'm sorry about that case son but all my top guys are on it."

"I know dad but you also know that Hyde will just bring up some conflict of interest or some other crap in court again... I think we should just get new counsel for this case."

"Oh ok son. Do what you think is best but may I know who your thinking of bringing in instead. This is a slippery case and not many lawyers will take it on easily."

"I'm not sure, I've asked Andrea to find someone appropriate for this specific case but I read in this mornings paper that Steele Law Corp is expanding to Seattle. Anyways what do you think?"

I've heard about Steele corporation for ages now. It's supposed to be the best law firm in the east coast but I guess they're expanding to the west coast now. I would have easily picked them as GEH's legal counsel but dad offered his firm and I took it. Steele had a reputation for winning impossible cases in corporate law and I didn't believe it until I actually looked over their track record. Even I was impressed, heard it was run by some woman and if I could guess... she would be an uptight egotistical bitch. Law was a competitive game and only the most vicious ever won.

"Ahh Steele Corp is damn good. Even I'll say so... but if you want this case closed in a couple court meetings you should try to convince Steele personally to represent you. I've seen her in court before and she's the best defence I've ever seen. But it'll be hard to convince her to take it in such a small amount of time."

"What do you mean convince her! Of course she'll take it... I'll be paying her a shitload of money and it's a pretty big case. Why would any law firm pass that up. She's just a woman who's ego needs stroking."

"Son, Anastasia is different. She's not your typical lawyer and once you'll meet her, you'll see why. Anyways I know Anastasia and I convinced her to come for the gala this evening so maybe you can talk to her then and convince her. She doesn't care about money Christian, you need to understand that she has more than enough money and clients begging for her representation. She only takes certain cases these days and I'll try and talk her into representing you ok"

I've heard of Anastasia Steele before, who hasn't. She's supposed to be a celebrity rick kid turned lawyer who took the east coast law system by storm from defending past presidents to celebrities. She's synonymous with power and wealth but I'm I don't know much about her except that she's very picky with the cases and people she represents. I just need her to agree to be my lawyer and close this deal and I know she'll do it because nobody says no to Christian Grey.


End file.
